The begining of the dream of Desmond
by Ryudo the Geo-Hound
Summary: the begining of the dream of Desmond Short story ( next read Desmonds loving past Luna)


The Beginning of the dream  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Some where in a hospital "hey, Desmond stops dragging me!! You know that I HATE hospital" "Yeah, I know but it's Luna, she is having a baby and I need you to grant use the power of protection" "o, why didn't you say that in the first place" "and I know how mad Luna gets if we are not on time, so hurry up will ya " Rolf and Desmond are running in the hallways of a Hospital. Its bean a year sins Desmond And Luna Married, right about now Luna is having a baby. "WHERE THE HELL IS HE" Luna is very mad about that Desmond is still not here, just then the door opens "LUNA, are you Okay?" "Desmond? Look at me, IS THIS OKAY??" "Eeuuh.not really " "I can see the head Luna, it's almost out" Then the Cray's of a baby fill the room "IT'S A GIRL". About a year later a letter is delivered it reads: To: Desmond From: The King "I need your help, I need a good commander for my troops, and you are just the one for this job, come to my castle" "Well, Luna I must go to the King, Luna tell Rolf what happened, and let him take care of you 2, I am really sorry about this" Desmond leafs for the Castle of the King. The years past slowly, every day Desmond sends a letter to Luna, Rolf and his little girl Nakotokie, but then. 3 years past there came a letter from Desmond It reads. To: Luna From: Desmond "It's like the war doesn't want to stop, there are many man how died to day, it's been a long and scary day, say Hi to Rolf and Nakotokie for me, and I love you Luna". Then another 3 years came and went, the letters of Desmond did keep coming in but, just 3 day's later after a letter came, someone knock on the door of Luna's house, Luna opens the door "here ma'am, this is a letter for You" the man gives Luna a black envelope, then Rolf hears Luna cry out "NOOOOOOO!!!!" Rolf runs to Luna and takes the letter it reads: To: Luna From: The King "I am Sorry to say this, in this letter to you miss Luna, but.. Desmond is missing in action, we are shearing for him at this moment, whit out any success, we are sorry for this" Meanwhile in the woods East of the campe of Desmond, Desmond wakes up "AUW, My head, where the HELL am I " Desmond looks around " Hey a castle" just then he hears a voice. "HELP ME." The voice comes from the castle, Desmond enters the old Castle, it walls are damaged, every where you looked there where holes in the walls. "HELP ME." Once again Desmond hears the voice. Desmond hears the voice but it echoes in the hallways of the old castle, Desmond runs down a stair and opens a door, there he sees a beautiful girl in a white dress (in the story Desmond's loving past Luna he will find out how this girl is) "Hey? Are you okay?" the girl looks at him and says "WATCH OUT, BEHINDE YOU" a sword just misses Desmond. Desmond pulls out his Sword "WHO ARE YOU??" the man asks that attack Desmond " I am Desmond, and you are?" "My name is of no importunes, You Little Worm" "little???" The classing of swords coming together fills the hallways, "DIE DIE". Desmond hits the man in his arm, Desmond gets hit, blood is everywhere in the chamber. After many hits the man in the amour goes down "You. you have beaten me" the man is dead, Desmond turns to face the Girl "You are save now" Just as Desmond says this, he feels the sword of the man in his chest, "AAAAAUUUWWW.. Luna no" Desmond falls down on the ground whit tears in his eye's "ha! We will meet again "the man disappears. The chains that kept the girl from falling loosen, "thank you" she stars to cry, Some how the wound of Desmond closes "you must not for get this, but I can't let you remember this" the girl say's something "BLOCK MEMORY, You will only see me in your dreams, remember this warrior". After this the solders of The King of Xentar came and took the Girl whit them, also they taken Desmond (NOT) Dead body and dump it in a ditch. Desmond wakes up and sees the little town Black Winters Town "well, I will rest here for a while, now it's not so fare to walk to Luna " Desmond is sitting next to a tree. ( this is where You MUST read The Story Desmond's loving past Luna). 


End file.
